The Return of the Hunger Games
by fezzesarecool1011
Summary: The Seven plus Nico wake up in Panem with no idea how they got there. A strange lady becomes the president and reinstates the Hunger Games. Will the Seven (and Nico) survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm relatively new to FanFiction so any advice is welcome (unless it's mean, duh, then I'll ignore it). This chapter is a tester chapter so please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or HG.**

Chapter 1:

Percy's POV

I woke up on a dock, with my most recent memory being on the beach watching the fireworks with Annabeth and the rest of the Seven. Now I was-wait, where was I exactly? I turned around and found a girl about 12 staring at me.

"Hi. Where am I?" I asked her. She looked at me and I realized her eyes were green, exactly like mine.

"District 4. How do you not know that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I guess I hit my head. Uh, is there like a town or something?"

She nodded and pointed towards some buildings. I started walking in that direction with the girl on my heels.

"So, what's your name?" She asked. I told her my name to which she replied with, "Bea. Nice to meet you." The rest of the walk was silent until Bea asked, "Who are you looking for?" I stared at her. "How'd you know I was looking for someone?"

She smiled mysteriously then said, "Your eyes were dashing from face to face and you looked at practically everyone we passed." All I could say was "Oh." She was right. I was looking for my girlfriend, Annabeth. She's the one that usually gets me out of these situations.

Anyway, we walked into town and suddenly all the screens turned on. On the screen was a lady with neon pink hair.

"With the death of the President a new leader has been elected! Our new president will be Jean Brack." A woman with pale skin and blonde hair stepped into view.

"As my first announcement as President I will reinstate the Hunger Games!" Everyone stared at her in disbelief, except me. I looked around wondering why everyone was so shocked. I turned to Bea who had a look of disbelief in her eyes. Suddenly her face showed more sadness than surprise.

"What's the Hunger Games?" I asked dumbly. As soon as I saw the look Bea gave me I felt sorry.

"A long time ago a group called the Capitol ruled and when the 13 districts fought back the 13th was obliterated. The Capitol decided to send a reminder of what happened and created the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games forced a girl and a boy from each district to be sent into an arena to fight to the death with 23 other children from ages 12 to 18. This lasted 75 years until Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from District 12 started a rebellion and ended the Hunger Games. This was about half a century ago." She gave me a strange look. "Everyone knows that! It's the biggest event in the history of Panem."

Panem? I thought, Isn't that like bread in Latin or something? Weird. Bread named country aside, we both looked up at the lady on the screen as she started talking again.

"The Reaping will be a week from today. May the odds be ever in your favor." The screens went black.

Hazel's POV

I woke up in the back of a strange clothes shop on a cot and as I got up I knocked over a glass on the table. A man and a woman in their thirties maybe, came walking in arguing about something. They looked at me standing next to a broken glass lying on the floor. The man bent down to pick up the glass while the woman took me to the front of the store.

"It's so glad you're awake dearie, we were beginning to wonder if we should call a doctor," the woman said, her accent was strange, I'd never heard anything like it. "What were you doing that made you pass out in the alley?"

"Oh, is that where I was? Well thanks for finding me. I should probably be going now." I got up and walked to the door but the woman stopped me.

"Please, stay." The woman looked at me and her bright gold eyes begged me to stay for a while.

"What's your name, dearie?" She asked.

"Hazel." I said hesitantly.

"I'm Tess and this is my husband, Elliot."

"Thank you, but, I need to find my friends now." I walked outside with Tess and Elliot on my trail. As I stepped outside all the screens in the city turned on. A lady with pink hair appeared on the screens.

"With the death of the President a new leader has been elected! Our new president will be Jean Brack," she announced. A new, paler woman appeared.

"As my first announcement as President I will reinstate the Hunger Games!" she announced with an evil smile. Tess and Elliot gasped behind me.

"What are the Hunger Games?" I asked them. They told me about the Capitol and the tragic history of Panem and the revolution. They were interrupted by the lady, Jean Brack, who said, "The Reaping will be a week from today. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"The Reaping was how they chose the participants, everyone 12-18 would be entered," they told me.

"Stay with us, please, you could use a tour guide, so to speak," Elliot said. Well, I guess I'm kinda clueless, I thought.

"Okay, I guess I'll stay," I responded. I walked inside, still wondering about the Games and the President. Something seemed...off.

Leo's POV

Bang! Bang! Bang! I opened my eyes and I was in a blacksmith's shop.

"Oh, you're up," the blacksmith said in a plain voice. He handed me a glass of water then went back to whatever he was making. I put down the glass.

"Whatcha making?" I asked only to get a stone cold stare. Ok, not talkative. "Where am I?"

"A blacksmith's shop, what does it look like, kid?" the blacksmith, who I could see better now because I wasn't conked out, was maybe 20-ish, had cold blue eyes that looked almost gray (they creeped me out and reminded me of the Athena kids at camp), and brown hair.

"Where's the shop?" I asked.

"District 2." District? What the Hades does he mean by that? Just then a screen in the corner turned on with a lady that looked like the character Princess Bubblegum from a TV show I used to watch **(Adventure Time)**. The Bubblegum lady started speaking.

"With the death of the President a new leader has been elected! Our new president will be Jean Brack," she said, then a new paler woman started speaking.

"As my first announcement as President I will reinstate the Hunger Games! The Reaping will be a week from today. May the odds be ever in your favor." The blacksmith nearly broke his hammer hearing this, and I sat there wondering what was such a big deal. It sounded like it was just a bunch of people fighting over food or something. Naturally, I was wrong.

 **Sorry if it was redundant. Or short. I tried to make it kind of long and not too redundant but I think I failed. Anyway please review! I will continue the story for awhile if people like it. I'll try to update weekly but no promises.**

 **-fezzesarecool1011**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I was having a hard time deciding on names, and I was being stubborn. This happens after the message and everyone saw it. The Seven plus Nico all woke up in similar circumstances. Just so you know. Oh and some of the characters like Eve, Tess, Bea, and others are made up. Actually I made up pretty much all the people the Seven meet from Panem. Hazel is in District 1 just so you know. I would've put her in 12, but that's where Nico is because it's probably, in my opinion, the darkest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or HG.**

Chapter 2:

Frank's POV

After waking up in a field of cows plus one 15 year old and going into town only to be told that a gladiatorial battle between children that had ended half a century ago had been rebooted, I was pretty bummed. Eve's family let me stay with them after the announcement and filled me in on what happened in the past century. The day before the Reaping, I talked to Eve about what to do if I was chosen.

"You probably won't be chosen," she said, but I knew better than to think that.

The day of the Reaping, Eve's parents stuffed me in the nicest thing they had, (a button down and jeans) and sent Eve (who was in a dress, which she seemed very unhappy about) and me into town, saying "They'd be there shortly." We stood in the crowd of children, waiting for the rest of District 10 to arrive. When everyone arrived, a lady stepped on the platform that had been built after the announcement.

"In the reinstatement of the Hunger Games, we are required to chose tributes." She went on for a while, talking about the history of the Games, Panem, etc., when finally she said, "And now it's time to choose two brave victors to compete in the 76th Hunger Games." She took a second to take a deep breath before saying, "Ladies first." She strode over to one of the bowls with names in it and pulled out a name. "Eve Morton!" I looked over at Eve to where she stood shocked and dismayed. Of course my friend would be chosen. Just my luck. Eve walked slowly up onto the stage.

"Let's have a hand for our first tribute," said the lady, but it sounded forced. Eve stood on the stage looking at everyone staring daggers at the announcer. The lady seemed sad about the games too so I took pity on her.

"And now the boys," she walked over to the other bowl and pulled out a name.

"Frank Zhang!" I waited a second before I realized that was my name. No, no, no! I thought, Now I have to fight my friend to the death? Demigods have terrible luck. I walked up to the stage. The lady told us to shake hands. We shook hands and the lady forced out a, "May the odds be ever in your favor." Really? When are the odds ever in any demigod's favor? We waited in separate rooms to say goodbye to any family. Eve's parents were the only one to come see me.

"Try to keep her safe. Please," Eve's father begged me. I nodded in promise. Just then some guys came in and told them to leave. They loaded me and Eve onto a silver train and we sat in a compartment with food and comfy chairs. The announcer lady who had come with us sat down across us and for the first time I noticed that I knew her. She was the journalist for District 10. I had run into her a few times before, but she'd always seemed stressed and now I knew why.

"I'm sorry you two got picked," she said. I said nothing. It wasn't her fault, I just had really bad luck. Then a burly man that looked sorta like me walked in.

"Ah, this will be your mentor, Angus," said the announcer lady. The guy, Angus, raised a hand in greeting. "He'll be training you for the games due to the fact that all the District 10 victors or tributes are dead." I looked him over again and could tell that he was a fighter.

"Ah, the other tributes have been chosen," the lady said.

"Anyone good?" Angus asked.

"Well the boy from 4 looks kinda like he wants to kill someone, as well as the girl from 3, and boys from 5 and 12 look like good fighters." They continued to talk about the tributes while Eve and I ate some of the food on the table. When they were done talking, Angus turned to us and said, "Well, let's get you ready to win the games."

Annabeth's POV

I went to the Reaping with Cordin, figuring I would get chosen, but I was wrong.

"Cordin Johnson!" was called on the speaker. I looked up at Cordin, momentarily I surprised that she was called rather than me. She stood on the stage looking out on us, on me.

"Are there any volunteers?" I don't know what happened or why I did it, but I found myself yelling, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Oh! It looks like we have a volunteer!" said the lady, all too cheerfully. I slowly walked up to the stage and looked at Cordin. She looked horrified at what I did. Some guys escorted her off the stage and the lady asked me for my name.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Well Annabeth, what made you volunteer?"

"I don't know. That was my friend and I figured I could win this, any ways, better me than her."

"Ooo! Confidence! A good trait. Now time for the boys." She strode over to the other bowl and picked out a card.

"Digit Saunders!" A blonde haired boy in the crowd looked up and slowly approached the stage.

"Well, shake hands," coaxed the lady. I turned to Digit and noticed he looked familiar. Malcolm, he looks like my half brother! I stuck my hand out to shake his, but very slowly.

"Let's have a hand for District 3's tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!" No one clapped. I looked out at everyone and watched them. Then we were escorted to rooms to say goodbye to any friends or family. Cordin came and she seemed upset that I volunteered. I said good bye then was escorted to a train. The lady was already in the train compartment, sitting comfortably on a velvet chair.

"Welcome!" she said with a smile. Seriously, she enjoyed this way too much. "I'm Coralline Snow, your escort. I was very excited to be viewing the Hunger Games and now to be an active part of it is very exciting. What do you think?" She turned to me and Digit. Digit had been looking at the ground the entire time. When neither of us spoke she raised her voice and said, "Byte! I think they're ready for you!" A door at the end of the compartment opened and in stepped a man that looked about 20, with black, almost blue hair, with eyes of a smart calculating person, and he reminded me of Sherlock Holmes **(BBC Sherlock)**.

"Hello, I'm Byte Arrington, and I'll be your mentor for the Games." I looked up at him and noticed Digit had as well.

"When you arrive at the Capitol, you will be sent to stylists. They're going to prepare you for the chariot parade. Until then we'll discuss how to win the Hunger Games. Do either of you know your main weaknesses?"

"Pride and spiders," I said immediately.

"Wow, I just expected you to both shrug. Tell me, have you ever been trained in combat?"

"A little," I lied, "Why?"

"That's what's gonna get you through the Games. That and strategy." I nodded, I understood it perfectly.

"I can't swim," said Digit, "Will I need to know how to for the games?"

"Thinking a little out of the box, aren't we?" asked Byte, "But to answer the question, swimming would be a good skill to have."

"I bet one of the District 4 tributes can teach you," I suggested.

"Oh, yes, a good strategy is to make alliances," Byte said, "Find someone who is good, but not too good, in case they turn on you." Just then Coralline announced, "The results from the other Districts are in!"

"Well," I said, "Let's see who we're up against."

Nico's POV

"And the male tribute for District 12 is...Nico di Angelo!" I looked up when my name was called. I walked up to the stage and stared out at everyone in the crowd. I stood next to the female tribute, Ashley Hammond, and shook her hand. We were then herded into a room where we were supposed to say our goodbyes. No one came, so it was kind of a relief when we were shoved on a train. Ashley looked around, then noticed the food. She walked over and picked up an apple and bit into it. My guess was her family couldn't afford fresh fruits so this was special.

"Hungry?" she asked, offering me an apple which I turned down. I didn't want any food. Just then the lady came in, followed by a guy that looked mid-twenties.

"Ok, I'm Gale Mellark, and I will be your mentor for the games," said the guy, "My grandparents were in the game, and they were the ones who stopped it." For a second he looked really lost, but he regained focus quickly. "Do either of you have combat training?" He looked at us expectantly. Ashley spoke up, "I can shoot arrows." He turned to Ashley and looked at her.

"How good are you?" he asked.

"Very," she replied. While they talked I hung back not wanting to draw attention to myself. Good luck with that, I thought, I just got chosen for a televised death match. I looked around the train when I realized that Gale and Ashley were staring at me.

"Huh?" I said.

"What can you do?" Gale asked. I can raise the dead and teleport using shadows, I thought sarcastically. "Uh, I can sword fight," I said hesitantly. Gale looked surprised.

"How'd you learn that?" Ashley asked. "Umm, my dad was really paranoid and wanted me to be able to defend myself," I lied. They looked at me but didn't question it.

"Good. When you get to the Capitol some stylists will prepare you for the chariot parade." He started going on about strategies and combat and whatnot, but I only half listened. I started thinking about camp and Hazel and Reyna. After the war, she and I started hanging out. I kinda liked her.

"Nico!" I heard Ashley shout my name and I realized we were there. Where ever there was.

 **I'm so sorry it took so long. I was busy with school reports and whatnot. I was also suffering from writer's block so it took longer than expected. But now I know that it'll probably be monthly updates. Please review. :)**

 **~fezzesarecool1011**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So a friend and I recently started writing a crossover between Percy Jackson and Divergent, and there's a little bit of Doctor Who. It's called Stranded by timetravelingdemigodwizard. Please read it! This is a filler chapter, so if anyone was expecting the training ground, too bad. I know, it's short. Life's a drink, suck it up. Now, ONWARDS!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4:

Nico's POV

The horses were clearly uncomfortable. I was scared half out of my wits because I was worried about them spooking. I was glad when the parade was over and we got to eat. I had been so hungry. I hadn't really eaten on the train. When I was finished eating I got up to be excused, but the escort, Iris, I think, told me to sit back down.

"You're staying." I sat back down because of her icy glare that could rival mine, or even _Annabeth's._

"Nico, tell us a little about you," Ashley said.

"Do I get a choice?" I asked with a tint of sarcasm. From the look I was getting, I took it as a no. I sighed. "I'll answer questions, is that good enough?"

"Tell us about this father of yours. You said he was paranoid, right? What was he paranoid about?" Gale, who was also there, asked.

"Oh...uh…" I froze. I wasn't expecting that question. "Uh… It...um…had to do with my mom, who was killed. Not really something I want to talk about." It was somewhat true.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, it happened a while ago." They asked me some more questions, "Why haven't I heard of any di Angelo's?", "What do you think of the other tributes?" and more boring questions until I was too tired to answer more questions so I went to my room. I crashed on the bed, not bothering to change into the provided PJs.

Annabeth's POV

Stupid, unfair, gods! We only saved their butts, what, a few hundred times? So how did they let their kids get sucked into a dystopian future, where they have to battle to the death. I sighed. I was getting worked up. I decided to take a shower, but I stepped into the bathroom, and discovered everything was controlled by buttons. Buttons with labels. But the labels were in English, so it took me five tries to find the right setting.

After my shower I felt much more relaxed. I changed into the PJ's and crawled into bed. When I fell asleep though, I had another stinking demigod dream. Ah, the perks of being a demigod. Not. Being a demigod stinks.

In my dream, I was in Olympus, and the gods were all assembled in the throne room.

"They are missing! One second I could sense them, and the next they were gone!" Hermes exclaimed. They all started to bicker and I felt a dark presence materialize behind me.

"Ahh.. The young demigod." I was surprised to find that it was a woman's voice. It was cold and hard and slightly familiar. "I've only allowed you to view this because it is not important. Despite what you think, the gods didn't ignore your disappearing act, but it was beyond their control." Suddenly the throne room shifted to a place that was all too familiar. The presence grew, and engulfed me in darkness.

I shot up in my bed, with a small scream. I tried to remember the dream. I could remember most of it, but I couldn't remember the presences voice, but all I could remember was that it sounded familiar. I would have to find the others tomorrow to tell them about my dream.

Piper's POV

I was exhausted. I had taken off the dress earlier, and lazily threw it in a drawer. Now, I was wearing a pair of PJs and lay in bed. _What if I have to kill my friends? What if I have to kill Jason?_ Thoughts whirred in my mind. I think I got about three hours of sleep, and while I was sleeping, I had another dream.

I was at Camp Half-Blood, only, I couldn't see any cabins, or campers, or trees for that matter. All that was there was a giant patch of dirt. I walked around, but I couldn't seem to find any signs of any life, at all. I walked a little more, and found a half destroyed tree. There was still a charred stump, that looked like it had been fried by lightning. I turned around and realized that I was on Half-Blood Hill, making that tree Thalia's tree. I backed away from the tree in fear but then the ground underneath me started to open up. I fell through the ground and landed in total darkness.

"You demigods WILL pay for what you did to my ancestors!" a menacing voice said. I looked around for the speaker, but then I was falling again, until I woke up in the morning, in the bedroom where I had fallen asleep. I sighed. Stupid dreams.

A/N: So there was kind of a parody reference in this chapter, the reference in chapter 3 wasn't exactly a reference though, but it was the blue fire and Hades thing. In Disney Hercules (which btw should've done more research on Greek mythology) Hades had blue flaming hair, so I put Nico, the son of Hades in blue fiery things. Thank you people for following my story, I appreciate it. Don't forget to check out the other story, Stranded by timetravelingdemigodwizards. Don't forget to review! : )

-fezzesarecool1011


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So a friend and I recently started writing a crossover between Percy Jackson and Divergent, and there's a little bit of Doctor Who. It's called Stranded by timetravelingdemigodwizard. Please read it! This is a filler chapter, so if anyone was expecting the training ground, too bad. I know, it's short. Life's a drink, suck it up. Now, ONWARDS!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4:

Nico's POV

The horses were clearly uncomfortable. I was scared half out of my wits because I was worried about them spooking. I was glad when the parade was over and we got to eat. I had been so hungry. I hadn't really eaten on the train. When I was finished eating I got up to be excused, but the escort, Iris, I think, told me to sit back down.

"You're staying." I sat back down because of her icy glare that could rival mine, or even _Annabeth's._

"Nico, tell us a little about you," Ashley said.

"Do I get a choice?" I asked with a tint of sarcasm. From the look I was getting, I took it as a no. I sighed. "I'll answer questions, is that good enough?"

"Tell us about this father of yours. You said he was paranoid, right? What was he paranoid about?" Gale, who was also there, asked.

"Oh...uh…" I froze. I wasn't expecting that question. "Uh… It...um…had to do with my mom, who was killed. Not really something I want to talk about." It was somewhat true.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, it happened a while ago." They asked me some more questions, "Why haven't I heard of any di Angelo's?", "What do you think of the other tributes?" and more boring questions until I was too tired to answer more questions so I went to my room. I crashed on the bed, not bothering to change into the provided PJs.

Annabeth's POV

Stupid, unfair, gods! We only saved their butts, what, a few hundred times? So how did they let their kids get sucked into a dystopian future, where they have to battle to the death. I sighed. I was getting worked up. I decided to take a shower, but I stepped into the bathroom, and discovered everything was controlled by buttons. Buttons with labels. But the labels were in English, so it took me five tries to find the right setting.

After my shower I felt much more relaxed. I changed into the PJ's and crawled into bed. When I fell asleep though, I had another stinking demigod dream. Ah, the perks of being a demigod. Not. Being a demigod stinks.

In my dream, I was in Olympus, and the gods were all assembled in the throne room.

"They are missing! One second I could sense them, and the next they were gone!" Hermes exclaimed. They all started to bicker and I felt a dark presence materialize behind me.

"Ahh.. The young demigod." I was surprised to find that it was a woman's voice. It was cold and hard and slightly familiar. "I've only allowed you to view this because it is not important. Despite what you think, the gods didn't ignore your disappearing act, but it was beyond their control." Suddenly the throne room shifted to a place that was all too familiar. The presence grew, and engulfed me in darkness.

I shot up in my bed, with a small scream. I tried to remember the dream. I could remember most of it, but I couldn't remember the presences voice, but all I could remember was that it sounded familiar. I would have to find the others tomorrow to tell them about my dream.

Piper's POV

I was exhausted. I had taken off the dress earlier, and lazily threw it in a drawer. Now, I was wearing a pair of PJs and lay in bed. _What if I have to kill my friends? What if I have to kill Jason?_ Thoughts whirred in my mind. I think I got about three hours of sleep, and while I was sleeping, I had another dream.

I was at Camp Half-Blood, only, I couldn't see any cabins, or campers, or trees for that matter. All that was there was a giant patch of dirt. I walked around, but I couldn't seem to find any signs of any life, at all. I walked a little more, and found a half destroyed tree. There was still a charred stump, that looked like it had been fried by lightning. I turned around and realized that I was on Half-Blood Hill, making that tree Thalia's tree. I backed away from the tree in fear but then the ground underneath me started to open up. I fell through the ground and landed in total darkness.

"You demigods WILL pay for what you did to my ancestors!" a menacing voice said. I looked around for the speaker, but then I was falling again, until I woke up in the morning, in the bedroom where I had fallen asleep. I sighed. Stupid dreams.

A/N: So there was kind of a parody reference in this chapter, the reference in chapter 3 wasn't exactly a reference though, but it was the blue fire and Hades thing. In Disney Hercules (which btw should've done more research on Greek mythology) Hades had blue flaming hair, so I put Nico, the son of Hades in blue fiery things. Thank you people for following my story, I appreciate it. Don't forget to check out the other story, Stranded by timetravelingdemigodwizards. Don't forget to review! : )

-fezzesarecool1011


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! These chapters are coming kind of slow. Could be because I'm also working on my next story, and Stranded, with Katnisspriorfangirl. Who knows? Anyways, I read the Martian, which is really good. There's lots of swears though….hmm….whatever. Anywho...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5:

Percy's POV

The next morning, I took a shower. The water was controlled by all these buttons that were labeled, but I couldn't read them. Instead, I cheated. I started pushing random buttons then cooled and warmed the water myself. Afterwards, I found my way into the dining room where Bea was sitting at the table eating pancakes and fruit. I sat down next to her and grabbed my own helping of pancakes. Right as I was about to shove a heaping pile of pancakes in my mouth, our mentor, Quinn, walked in the room.

"Good morning," he said. I nodded and continued eating. "Today, you guy's will begin training. Make friends. Best advice would be to learn self defense and what's poisonous and what's not. Training starts in a half hour. You'll find training clothes in your rooms. I suggest you hurry up." Jeez, he was cold. I finished my breakfast and went to get changed. I found a silvery shirt with a pair of shorts. The shirt had a four in the corner and seemed very light. I pulled it on, along with the shorts and went to meet Bea. We got in the elevator and I waited for her to push the right button. I, personally, had no idea what button to press. Bea hesitated then pushed the button on the bottom. The elevator started going down, and when it stopped, we got out. The door in front of us opened, and we walked through into a large training room. The other tributes had already arrived.

"What should we work on first?" Bea asked. Just then a certain blonde came running up to me and judo flipped me. Again. Ow. Annabeth pulled me up and gave me a hug.

"Percy! I need to tell you something!" Bea looked at me, then Annabeth, then me again.

"You two know each other?"

"Oh...Uh...Yeah. We do."

"You're Bea?" she asked. Bea nodded. "Hey, I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." Bea raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Percy, I need you to teach someone to swim."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well, think about it, Seaweed Brain." I did. Oh. Right.

"Okay," I said slowly. Annabeth dragged me over to a skinny looking boy about my age.

"Percy, this is Digit, he want to learn to swim." I waved. She dragged us into a locker room. "Get changed. There should be swim suits in the lockers." She left without another word. _How hard can teaching one kid to swim be?_ I thought, and walked into the pool, with Digit in tow.

Hazel's POV

I stood, sword in hand and faced Piper, who had a medium sized dagger. She came at me, swiping at me and I dodged her attack. I took a swing at her and she jumped out of the way. We circled each other until I managed to disarm Piper by using the flat of my sword to block her arm and grabbed the dagger out of her hand with my left hand. I tripped her, and she fell, and I pointed my sword at her chest. I lowered my sword and helped her up.

"Nice job," I told her.

"You too."

"Hazel, come here for a sec!" I saw Frank out of the corner of my eye, staring at a booklet on a table. I waved at Piper and jogged across the room to join him.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I'm having trouble teaching myself these plants. Could you quiz me?" he asked. I nodded and sat down across from him. I started flipping through the pages, covering the information, while Frank told me about the plant. Occasionally I would correct him, but he was mostly accurate. After Frank was done, I decided that I should learn the plants too, so I asked him to quiz me.

Once we were done, I decided to go back to weapons training. I did that for a while, then went to learn how to make a fire. I was joined by Leo, who was cheating, by using his powers. Leo was going on about a show that he watched as a kid, where people could manipulate the elements, and how it reminded him of us. I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, so he dropped it. By the time I finally got a flame going it was time for dinner, so we all headed to our floors. I decided that I would talk more to the others later.

Jason's POV

"Jason!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"What is it Annabeth?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you and the others. I had a strange dream." I looked at her.

"I think you might need to be a little more specific. Define strange," I told her.

"Creepy voice, eluding to why we're stuck here strange."

"Okay, I'll go find everyone," I said, but just then, we were told to go back to our floors for dinner.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!" Annabeth said as she was leaving. I followed everyone into the hallway and got in one of the elevators and pressed 5. I made my way into the dining room, where Vina, the female tribute was waiting. I sat down and quietly served myself. While I was eating, I thought about what Annabeth's dream could have been about.

 **A/N: I realized that I've stopped doing line breaks. If you want me to do line breaks I can, but I won't unless requested. This chapter is short, but I had a hard time deciding on what to write. *cough* writer's block *cough*. I put a reference in there, it's kind of obvious, but still. Anyways, please review!**

 **-fezzesarecool1011**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I'm not dead and my dogs are not feasting on my corpse. I had a friend that I was texting, and I left the room for like 5 minutes, and when I got back I saw: "Are you dead? If you don't text back in a minute, I'm gonna assume you're dead. If your body isn't found, it'll take about 40 hours til you dogs start feasting on your flesh. Then they'll run out of water and start drinking from the toilet." Yeah. My friend is seriously weird. Anywho, I'm not sure how many days the tributes have to train, but I'm only gonna write 3 then I'm moving on. Also, I've decided that Bea is short for Beatrice. Yay. Now for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, actually that's kind of a lie. There's a lot of OCs in this. But you get the point.**

Chapter 6:

Nico's POV

I'd say day one of training went well. I wasn't able to talk to anyone about what the heck was going on, but I was able to get some good sword practice in. It turns out that the girl with Percy, Bea, was a pretty darn good swordsman. To be honest she reminded me a lot of Percy, in personality and skill, and even appearance. **(A/N: Hmm… I seem to be hinting something.)** She picked it up quickly, which surprised me. After a while we split up, and I went to go listen to one of the mentors babble on about strategy and stuff. That day was rather uneventful.

The next day started out the same, wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed, go to the training room. Percy joined the group today, turns out he had been teaching a kid to swim. I saw him sparring with Bea, and I could tell he was also surprised by her skill. I saw Annabeth and Piper studying the books about plants. Half way through the day all the tributes took a lunch break. I could see Annabeth, Piper, And Jason rounding up the rest of the demigods. Annabeth signaled me to join them, so I walk over to the table where they were sitting.

"Okay," Annabeth started, "There's two things we need to discuss. Firstly, does anyone have any idea how we're here?" We all shook our heads. "Okay. That brings me to the second detail. Two nights ago, Piper and I both had similar dreams. In mine, I was on Olympus, and the gods were discussing our disappearing act. They seemed pretty panicked. They started arguing and a strange voice started speaking behind me. The strange thing was, it sounded familiar. It told me that the gods were powerless to stop our disappearance. Then I woke up."

"My dream started with me in what appeared to be Camp Half-Blood, only, it was really hard to tell, because where camp should have been was a large crater, everything around it had been destroyed too. Thalia's tree had also been destroyed by lightning. Then the ground swallowed me, and the same cold female voice Annabeth described to me earlier spoke, saying we would pay for what we did to her ancestors," Piper described.

"Wait, Annabeth, you didn't say the voice was female," Frank pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't? Well it was," Annabeth said.

"Back to the point," Piper said, "I think we're dealing with something powerful. Like bending time powerful. And the worst part is we have no idea what it is." Just then, everyone got up to leave and we were all told to get back to training. For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the voice Annabeth and Piper described.

Frank's POV **(A/N: His part is short. I had no idea what to write.)**

I was pondering over the conversation we just had, when Eve walked up to me.

"So...you know those people?" she asked. I nodded. She waited for me to elaborate but I remained silent. We stood awkwardly for a second, then I went to go practice my archery.

Leo's POV

I didn't have much to do, so I wandered over to where the male tribute for District 8 was. I could see him trying to get the hand of fighting with a machete. I picked up a machete and easily went through the dummies. I'm not much of a fighter, but compared to him, I was actually pretty good. I could see him watching me with resentment. I put down the machete and walked over to the fire pit. I started playing with the fire again, when the boy came over to me.

"Hey, I'm Cleaver. District 8." I nodded, but kept pretending to try to make a fire. "So, you're from District 2?" he asked. "That's cool. You got a girlfriend back home?"

"Yeah," I said, looking up. "Why?"

"No reason, that girl from my district is pretty, though." When I heard that I laughed to myself.

"She's seeing someone," I told him. He looked disappointed then asked, "Who?"

"See that boy from 5?" I said.

"Him?" Cleaver said. "He doesn't look like much." I laughed out loud.

"Do you think you could take him?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah! I actually think I could." Oh no. I think I just told him to challenge Jason. At fighting. The only people who are better fighters than him are Percy, Annabeth, and maybe Nico. I raised an eyebrow.

"You doubting me? Well I'll prove it to you." He marched over to Jason. Slowly I followed him over to Jason.

"–practice hand-to-hand combat with me?" I heard Cleaver ask Jason.

"Uh..sure," Jason said. Then he noticed me snickering behind Cleaver. "Excuse me a sec," Jason told Cleaver. "Dude? What's happening?"

"That guy thinks he's a better fighter than you, so I basically told him to prove it," I said, cracking up. Jason shot me a look but turned back to Cleaver.

"Ready?" Cleaver asked. Jason nodded and with one last glare at me they stepped onto the training mat. I walked over to where Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth were and pointed at Jason and Cleaver. They looked up and started watching intently. Jason and Cleaver circled each other. Suddenly Cleaver lunged. Jason dodged and flipped Cleaver onto the ground. Cleaver rolled and got back up. He charged at Jason again and Jason stepped out of the way. I could see that Jason didn't want to fight him. Cleaver looked over at me and saw Piper watching. Fueled with determination he charged at Jason who tripped him and pinned him to the ground. Jason stood up and offered Cleaver a hand which he turned down. I could tell Jason was trying to give him advice, but Cleaver wasn't listening. I looked over to Piper who seemed slightly confused about what was going on but seemed happy for Jason. Cleaver pulled himself up and stalked to a corner. Jason walked over to Piper and the two started chatting. I went back to the fire making station and resumed playing with the fire, while laughing quietly about Cleaver's defeat.

 **A/N: So in honor of Trials of Apollo, I decided to update today. I started reading it on my kindle and it's really good. I did not, however, like the fact that Rick made Solangelo full on cannon. I am a Reynico shipper, and if you aren't, well, I really don't care. In my story though, Trials, (as I'm calling it), has not and will not happen. Partially because of the Solangelo. But anyways, I'm super happy, and this Friday, Civil War comes out! Woohoo!**

 **-fezzesarecool1011**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not dead. Yay. It's almost summer! Giant turtles! … That was random. *quietly sneaks out of room***

 **I also want to thank enigmaticpencil for leaving a really nice review that made me quite happy. Thank you, and I like your story!**

 **Disclaimer: Things I don't and will never own: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Hunger Games, The Green Bay Packers, and a cat. Well, I might get a cat later on in life, but chances are slim.**

Chapter 7:

Annabeth's POV

I entered the training room and shot some arrows. No bullseyes, but good enough. I threw some knives, and finished off with the obstacle course. I exited the training room and sat back in my seat to watch Percy step into the training room.

When he came out a few minutes later, I leaned over and whispered, "So, the voice in my dream, I have some guesses of who it belongs to. They aren't very specific, but it might narrow it down." Percy nodded and I continued. "Piper said the voice wanted us to pay for what we did to their ancestor. So I was thinking a descendent of Gaea or if it's possible Kronos too."

"Yeah, but that could be almost anyone!" He was right. I sighed. That's the thing about godly families. It's all jumbled. Technically, I'm dating my first cousin once removed. I gave him a quick kiss right as Bea got back. She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. I felt slightly hostile towards her but I didn't know why. I returned my focus to figuring out who the presence in my dream was.

Percy's POV

I'd wasted my first day of training trying to teach the kid to swim. He was like 13. I felt sad. In the end, the best he could do was tread water. After one day, I was not particularly eager to teach another lesson, and if I was gonna keep my friends safe, I would need to keep in shape. Although I was slightly pconcerned about who would survive. That kid, Digit, I felt bad for him. He didn't seem like much of an athlete.

It was the last day of training before the actual games. That meant that today was when we were supposed to demonstrate our skill to the judges. We all waited outside the training room. I had Annabeth on one side and Bea on the other. We were organized by District. The first tribute to enter the training room was the male tribute from 1. Then was Hazel, who was sitting next to Leo, who went after Hazel. The female from 2 entered and after she came out, the boy I had to teach to swim went. Then was Annabeth. I didn't doubt that she would put on a good show. After her was me.

I entered the training room and walk over to the rack of weapons was. I picked up a sword. I had Riptide with me but I didn't think it would be a good idea to take it out. The sword was close enough in balance, so I walked over to the obstacle course. I started it up on the highest level. I made my way through it, not getting tagged once. I deflected the projectiles off the sword, finishing it off by blowing up a sword fighting dummy. After I was dismissed, I sat waiting, but I couldn't sit still.

Nico's POV

I was the second to last person to enter the training room. In an attempt to wow the judges, I grabbed a sword and took on 3 of the training dummy's at once. When I was dismissed, I exited the room and sat back down. Ashley entered, and when she came out, she seemed like she was disappointed.

Afterwards, all the tributes exited and went back up to their rooms. In my room, I took a shower and put on regular clothes. I noticed some mist in the bathroom, creating a rainbow. A crazy idea popped into my mind, and I fished around in my drawer for a drachma. Pulling one out, I threw it into the rainbow and said, "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Hazel Levesque." The most shimmered, and Hazel appeared.

"Nico? Is this an IM? It works here?" Hazel asked when she noticed me. I nodded. "That's great! We should tell the others."

"Okay, I'll do that in a sec, but first, do you actually think we're going to end up killing each other?"

"I'm not sure, but they're our friends. We have to trust each other," Hazel said. I nodded and dissolved the mist. I ran to get another drachma from my drawer. It was my only one left. I turned on the hot water and created another rainbow.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson."

"Nico?" The voice that answered me was not Percy.

"Annabeth? Is Percy with you?"

"Yeah, what's up?" called a second voice.

"So, I found out that Iris messages work here."

"That's great! Should we tell the others?"

"Yeah, I'm out of drachmas. I already told Hazel."

"Okay. Thanks for letting us know!" Then they cut the connection.

I flopped on my bed and got thinking. If IMs work, that must mean Iris is here. If Iris is here, what other gods are here, and what have they been doing? I was going to think about it more, when Ashley and Gale called me to see what our scores were. It started with District 1. Hazel got a 7 out of 12. Leo got a 6 out of 12, Annabeth got 8 out of 12, Percy got 9 out of 12, Jason got the same as Percy, Piper got 7 out of 12, Frank got 8 out of 12, and I got 8 out of 12. Ashley got a 7 out of 12, which she seemed mad about. Gale congratulated me and Ashley, and we went to go eat. (A/N: I know, it's a little out of sequence.) After dinner, we headed into our respective rooms. I fell asleep with my mind whirring about everything.

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter. So, any recommendations, requests, comments, etc., feel free to leave a review. I'm not 100% sure on how I'm going to carry out the rest of the story, but I will not stop, until I reach the end.**


	8. Chapter 8: the Interviews Part 1

**A/N: I'm back. I was at summer camp. No electronics. That's why I'm late. Sorry.**

 **I cut this chapter in half, so hopefully the second half will be finished soon. Also, I'm putting a plot bunny up for adoption. I'll put it down at the bottom, so review or PM me if you want it. Kapeesh?**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.**

Interviews Part 1:

Hazel's POV

I was slightly nervous about the interview, but as I stepped on the stage, I relaxed. The crowd clapped.

"Welcome, Hazel Levesque! How do you feel about the games?" the spokesman said.

"I don't like the idea. I don't know why they were brought back, but I believe that it was a mistake."

"How confident are you?"

"I don't know. I think I could win, but hopefully it won't come to that."

"Do you have anyone at home? Any loved ones?"

"All my friends are in the game with me."

"Oh. That's very interesting. So your friends are from different districts?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you have what it takes to, ahem, kill them?"

At this question, I stopped. "I… Don't… NO. They are my friends. I couldn't kill them, not after all our experiences. Just no." I stood up, shifted the long gold dress I was wearing, and left. I couldn't take it. I was expected to kill my friends.

"Well, give it up for Hazel Levesque!" Some of the crowd cheered, some booed and the rest stayed silent. I slipped back stage where my mentor was, preparing for the scolding.

Leo's POV

After Hazel left the stage, the guy from District 1 went up. After him was the girl from my district, then me. When it was my turn, I fixed my gray suit and walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, Leo Valdez!" I grinned at the audience. "So, you feeling confident for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, baby!"

"You seem excited about the games. Why?"

"It's televised, dude! Who hasn't wanted to be on TV?" Everyone chuckled.

"Do you have any friends or family back home? Maybe someone special?"

"Yeah, uh, my girlfriend, Calypso…"

"Do you think you can win?"

"I'd rather not kill my friends, if that's what you mean."

"So you're friends with Hazel?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Thank you, Leo!" The crowd cheered and I walked off, behind the stage.

Annabeth's POV

"Welcome, Annabeth Chase!" After I sat down, the cheering stopped. "So, you got the highest score out of all the female tributes, how do you feel about that?"

"Confident." I answered truthfully.

"That's good. I heard you volunteered. Any insight on why?"

"The person who had been reaped was my friend, with a family and a life. I took her place."

"People stopped training for the games a long, long time ago, yet, you volunteered. Do you have any training? Why are you so confident?"

I paused to think about the best answer. "I grew up on the streets, so I learned to fend for myself."

"Ahh…. So, you grew up on the streets?"

"Not entirely. I ran away, wound up in a different district, and only recently returned."

"Amazing. So, I'm guessing you don't have any loved ones?"

"No, my boyfriend, Percy, is the District 4 tribute."

"Ahh, I see. Well, thank you, Annabeth!"

Percy's POV

"Welcome, Perseus Jackson!"

"Percy, please," I interrupted.

"Okay, Percy. You tied for highest score, how do you feel about that?"

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?! Tell me, what is your opinion on the Hunger Games?"

"I think that it's terrible. 24 kids fighting each other to the death on television. Something _everyone_ wants to see," I said sarcastically.

"You certainly feel strong about this. What about killing? How do you feel about that aspect of the event that you are about to take part in?"

"Would you feel good about killing your friends?"

"Oh, I forgot! You're Annabeth's boyfriend!"

"Yes."

"Wow. And do you intend to fight her during in the arena?"

"No," I stated simply. The spokesman had no clue what to say.

"Thank you, Perseu–Percy!" The crowd cheered as I walked off the stage.

 **A/N: So, this chapter was mostly dialogue, and it was much easier to write. Given how fast I wrote this chapter, I'm guessing that the second half will be published in the next three days. Thank you and please review!**

 **Oh wait! Plot bunny! Here:**

The Seven wake up in respective districts of Panem, but don't remember each other. They remember their powers, parents, names, etc. but not each other. Except for (insert demigod of your choice). He/she is the only one who remembers the others. He/she must stop the others from killing each other and get their memories back, before one of them dies.

 **Yeah, that's all I got, but if you want it, tell me.**

 **~fezzesarecool1011**


	9. Chapter 9: the Interviews Part 2

**A/N: Well….. I'm late. By almost 2 weeks. Oops.**

 **On the bright side, I'm in Maine, at the beach, which is super fun. Funny story, I was boogie boarding, but then all the big waves stopped coming, so I yelled, "C'mon, Poseidon! Step it up!" Then a really big wave came crashing in. Yup, there's hope for us yet!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Interviews Part 2:

Jason's POV

"Welcome, Jason Grace!" I sat down and looked out at the crowd. "So, you tied with the fellow from District 4, how do you feel about that?"

"To be honest, I don't care. I know for a fact that we're both evenly matched," I said, coolly. It was true, we were both equally powerful and not even Annabeth could predict who would come out on top.

"You say you know for a fact. Are you implying that you two know each other?"

"Yes. We're friends."

"My, everyone seems to know everyone this year!" he said to the crowd. "Tell me, and I'm just going out on a limb here, but your girlfriend wouldn't happen to be a fellow tribute, would she?"

"As a matter of fact, she is."

"Well, this will be an exciting year! How do you plan on facing her in the arena?"

"I will not fight her. Not a chance."

"If you say so. Thank you, Jason!"

Piper's POV

"Welcome, Piper McLean!" The crowd cheered and I put on a smile, the way I saw my father do, so many times. To tell the truth, I was ready to strangle someone. The boy from my district, Cleaver, would not stop pestering me. I was sick of it, but I smiled anyways. "Piper, how're you doing this evening?"

"Good, I suppose."

"Magnificent. Do you feel prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yes? I think so."

"Great! What do you think of the Hunger Games?"

"I think they're just some crazy psychopath's show of power." I heard some gasps in the crowd.

"You should be careful with those words, miss. People could be offended."

"I'm sure they agree with me, you should too," I said, working charmspeak into my voice.

"Perhaps they do. Thank you, Piper!"

Frank's POV

"Welcome, Frank Zhang!" Nervously, I sat down. "So, are you excited for the games?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because, we might die."

"We?"

"Me, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico. My friends."

"You're all friends," he said, surprised. "All of you?"

I nodded.

"Is one of them your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Hazel."

"The curly haired one that left the stage so abruptly?"

"Yeah."

"Was she crying? She seems young."

"What does it matter?" I snapped. I stood up and stomped off the stage, barely hearing the hasty, "Thank you, Frank."

Nico's POV

"Welcome, Nico di Angelo!" I frowned and walked on stage. "So, how do you feel? Prepared? Excited? Nervous?"

"Prepared."

"That's good. So, you know some of the other tributes?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Well, someone's grumpy. What did you leave a girl behind? Dad? Sister?"

I shot up and grabbed his collar. "Don't. Just, don't go there." I let him go and walked off, leaving him too stunned to dismiss me.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be in the arena! Woohoo! That'll be fun! I haven't started writing it yet, so if you have any suggestions for what the arena should be or anything like that, leave a review or PM me. The plot bunny is still up for adoption, so feel free to ask for it. On other notes, my birthday is tomorrow! Yay! R &R! **

**~fezzesarecool1011**


End file.
